User talk:DrAssassin
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dragon ball Z Rivals Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Yes Yes I will join when school is done! That is in 5 days.. You Never know what life will throw at you, opprotunity comes once in a lifetime 01:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I will I will don't you worry! So... Who else is gonna join this Wiki? You Never know what life will throw at you, opprotunity comes once in a lifetime 02:20, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Of course I can invite people I just need to know who to invite. You Never know what life will throw at you, opprotunity comes once in a lifetime 02:20, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok,I'm here,man this is COOL!Who made this?Blalafoon,you,Nappa77?Anyway,I'll look at the pics on this wiki. Oh,yeah It's great!Did you know I created a wiki as well?It's called Mega Dragon Ball Wiki! Super Saiyan Goten17 16:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm here. Can I be an admin? no big deal if I can't, but I'll join the wiki either way. Jimmykiller9 17:23, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok cool. Jimmykiller9 17:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) WOW!THANKS MAN!!!!I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!!!!!Do I do a job on the nain page or is that only for Ultra DBZ wiki? Super Saiyan Goten17 17:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Anyway,I need a sig.Here are the details- Pic on the left(#1)---------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- Pic on the left(#2)- Pic on the right(#1)same thing as #1 left side Pic on the right(#2)same thing as #2 left side I want it to say-Super Saiyan Goten17 I expect nothing more from you. Super Saiyan Goten17 17:39, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well there IS only 3 pages on this wiki so it won't be hard.Check that main page in I'd say 30 secs. Super Saiyan Goten17 17:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Super Saiyan Goten17 18:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry,Can you put me in the News? Super Saiyan Goten17 18:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Go to your UDBW page,right now!!! Super Saiyan Goten17 18:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I trust you.Ok,here it is-**** Super Saiyan Goten17 18:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeh,but your still in the lead!You know in UDBW Blalafoon beat Supreme Gogeta even though he created the wiki?That's funny!User:Goten17/sig 18:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) It's perfect but can you put this pic on the left first? Thank you.User:Goten17/sig 21:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Lets see, ever heard of Dragon ball wars wiki? Oh, and you mastered shading, good for you. Blalafoon Hi. I found out because their was a link to it on your user page on Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki. 13:36, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I didn't edit anything on Cui Vs Vegeta because I thought i'd replace a picture of DBZ Vegeta to GT vegeta but the end of the thing was bmp.,Which means I can't add it.So I put it back as it is.User:Goten17/sig 19:53, June 21, 2011 (UTC) So,Nappa's not an admin anymore,huh?User:Goten17/sig 01:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) What's Up What's up Admin Gotek? I'm going to join and help. Can you let me be an admin? Bobo2000 02:17, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but it looks a little complicated.I tried to click the link on how to use it,but one day I downloaded This thing called Flip Toast and as a ''reward,''I get into this thing called Freeze.com,having NOTHING to do with it.Anyway,Did Nappa have a job on the wiki page?User:Goten17/sig 02:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok.But did you put this in the news,or should I?User:Goten17/sig 03:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Well I did put a picture,but I'll replace it.Wanna edit our series after this?User:Goten17/sig 16:29, June 23, 2011 (UTC) He beat me by that callabrater thing,how'd he beat you?User:Goten17/sig 18:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, so what do I do? Bobo2000 19:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Where are you?User:Goten17/sig 21:59, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gotek I haven't seen very many new users after Bobo2000 joined. Have you invited any more from DB Wiki? 22:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay I just fixed my sig but could you add pictures? It doean't matter which they are i would just like one super vegeta picture on each end please if you could :) 22:27, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay it's ***** no capitalizations.I know it's kinda odd but its not like anyone can guess it right? 22:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks a bunch bro 22:53, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey can I maybe be the next admin when you need one? I 'll be making some more series soon. 00:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey you should change the little box area under the hot spots box under wiki activity. it'll look better. 20:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) That's cool I'll read it. 20:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you still tha Admin. for saiyan fan club wiki please answer A saiyan warrior 00:54, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Tied Ha i just saw that im tied for 3rd which means im tied with Gotrn17 on achievement points. 23:17, June 25, 2011 (UTC) hey im here. Soilder5679 20:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey the blog got way out of hand and now someone else did something and its all crazy 21:08, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Of course. Ill put up a bunch. So whats up?. Soilder5679 21:09, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow only one active admin? You're going to need another one soon if those two. stay in-active. 17:07, July 1, 2011 (UTC) OK cool. 17:54, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gotek whats up? 01:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Can't be on the wiki no more. You can give the admin spot to JimmyKiller9. BlazeFireXXXX 15:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. 16:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Um, what's a chat mod? 16:34, July 4, 2011 (UTC) OK thanks. 16:36, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey I just made a new template: 16:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gotek, so this is a fanfic battle/ saga/ charcter wiki? Majin FlameDude22 21:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey I deleted Rek like KingVegito asked. 00:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I'll start sunday. 03:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, can i be An admin??????? On this site please?????? DylanTheSaiyanPrince 21:12, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sssssssssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooooo... 03:39, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh whoops haha forgot. Cool logo though. 15:05, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey gotek, is it ok if I continue my Dragonball NG here, because it has fights in it? Blalafoon You just made my day! 16:48, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Gotek. I'm not coming back. Tell SSK to edit my wiki everyday. He might become beurocrat with me. BlazeFireXXXX 17:01, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Gotek, Maybe. BlazeFireXXXX 17:05, July 26, 2011 (UTC) So, who's supposed to do quote of the day? 17:11, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha, wow. 17:14, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I've seen some fan fiction fights, and I've heard some new names I havn't heard, can we make character pages? Should we though Can we please make character pages, but they have to be used like attacks? Otherwise, this isn't the wiki I'm looking for. Blalafoon I came to chat at 8:03 for the role playing, but you weren't there. 01:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Need you on udbw troll/vandel problem